1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an e-fuse and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic fuse (e-fuse) is used to perform repairing or storing of specific information. Since the e-fuse has an advantage of programming at a package level, it has been broadly used in a semiconductor device, for example a semiconductor memory device such as DRAM.
The e-fuse consists of a transistor and the state of the e-fuse is sensed by breaking down a gate dielectric layer of the transistor.
The e-fuse may be arranged in a matrix to form an array. For example, a unit e-fuse may include a select transistor and a program transistor, and may be disposed in a matrix arrangement to form an array. The e-fuse array includes the select transistor for programming/reading operation of the program transistor.
Because the unit e-fuse includes the program transistor and the select transistor, the total area of the e-fuse is inevitably increased.